Uma noite de amor diferente
by Alicia Darcy
Summary: Um dia de trabalho normal, uma rotina normal. Não para Jensen Ackles e ele vai provar isso para Jared, seu co-protagonista, melhor amigo e amor da sua vida. Padackles. PRESENTE DE ANIVERSÁRIO PARA A ESCRITORA ANA ACKLES.
1. Chapter 1

**Desclaimer: **Jared, Jensen e Eric não me pertencem. Essa história é uma ficção e eu não ganho dinheiro com ela. Qualquer semelhança com a realidade é mera coincidência.

**Titulo:** Uma noite de amor diferente**  
>Autora: <strong>Alicia Darcy**  
>Beta-Reader: <strong>Eu mesma. todos os erros são exclusivamente meus.  
><strong>Fandom: <strong>Padackles / RPS (**R**eal **P**erson **S**lash) / Supernatural  
><strong>Classificação:<strong>+18**  
>Sinopse:<strong>Um dia de trabalho normal, uma rotina normal. Não para Jensen Ackles e ele vai provar isso para Jared, seu co-protagonista, melhor amigo e amor da sua vida. Padackles. PRESENTE DE ANIVERSÁRIO PARA A ESCRITORA ANA ACKLES.

**Avisos: **Trata-se de um relacionamento homossexual, com cenas de sexo entre dois homens. Se não gosta, não perturbe o meu juízo com críticas e procure outra história para ler, mas se gosta, boa leitura.

O início da brincadeira

Sentado sobre uma cadeira reservada para si, Jensen observava Jared e Misha que contracenavam uma cena de mais um episódio da sétima temporada. Olhava com empenho. Na verdade, não tirara os olhos do moreno durante todo aquele dia. Talvez ele tenha notado e julgou uma atitude normal. Afinal, eram um casal. Ou, talvez ele apenas não tenha percebido já que "seu gigante" era um pouco displicente quando o assunto era sedução.

Luxúria e desejo era o que seus belos olhos verde-esmeralda demonstravam sempre que via o seu amado. Isso, depois do sentimento chamado amor que crescia cada dia mais por ele. Mas, dessa vez era diferente. Sentia-se diferente.

Desde a madrugada de ontem quando se ausentou das gravações por conta de uma distensão na coxa, ficara em casa sob os cuidados de Jared. O moreno jamais o deixaria sozinho principalmente quando seu amado não estava bem. A recíproca era verdadeira.

E, sentado naquela cadeira, apenas observando ao longe, o loiro só conseguia pensar em uma coisa: no que faria com o homem que amava quando chegassem em casa. Ah! Bendita hora em que resolvera assistir ao inspirador filme Instinto Selvagem. Não via a hora de encarnar A Sharon Stone em uma versão masculina e Jared seria seu Michael Douglas. Mas, ele seria o completo dominador e não daria chance para o moreno.

**Flash back on...**

Meia noite e meia. A insônia o acompanhava enquanto Jared dormia profundamente ao seu lado. Sorria observando-o, pois mesmo o seu amor tendo adquirido formas mais avantajadas, ainda continuava sendo o garoto que conhecera há seis anos.

Não ia acordá-lo porque ele passara o dia e a tarde lhe devotando cuidados e como sempre muito carinho. Jared era assim, carinhoso por natureza.

Infelizmente consigo era diferente, pois enquanto o amante repousava embalado em um sono profundo e acolhedor, há quase duas horas tentava dormir e o sono não vinha. Resolveu levantar.

Foi em direção a TV intencionando desligá-la. Não estava a fim de assistir ao jornal local, aliás, não estava com humor para saber sobre notícia nenhuma.

No entanto, ao desligar o aparelho e voltar para a cama, seus olhos pousaram sobre o amontoado de DVDS ao lado da cômoda e um em especial um lhe chamou atenção: "Instinto Selvagem".

Assistira a esse filme cinco anos antes dele e Jared se conhecerem, mas não custava nada repetir a dose. O que tinha a perder? O sono? Não mesmo. Já o tinha perdido.

Então os segundos passavam, arrastavam os minutos e finalmente quase duas horas depois o filme terminou. Jensen arfava. Durante o filme imaginava cada detalhe entre o casal principal, sendo protagonizado por ele e seu amor. A atriz sharon Stone interpretara com maestria ao lado de Michael Douglas as cenas de sexo _caliente _em um balé erótico causando inveja a qualquer ator pornô, em sua humilde opinião.

O ritmo, a química e o desenrolar dos corpos durante a cena em que a atriz utilizou um picador de gelo, aquecia-lhe as partes íntimas e uma vontade excruciante gritava dentro de si: queria possuir o moreno agora mesmo inspirando-se no filme que acabara de assistir.

– Meu Deus! Estou pirando?

Sim, foi o que pensou completamente assustado com seu louco desejo. O mesmo filme que assistira antes não conseguia vê-lo mais com os mesmos olhos. Talvez porque no passado não encontrara o amor, talvez porque antes não tinha o encaixe perfeito sob as cobertas quando transava com alguém, talvez exatamente por esse último motivo: antes de Jared não fazia amor, fazia sexo, sentia apenas tesão, desejo, pele.

Depois do filme resolveu ir tomar uma ducha fria. O mais novo precisava descansar e ele também. A hora avançava cada vez mais e as gravações começariam cedo. Foi para o banheiro disposto a tomar um bom banho gelado. Porém, mesmo após o banho, com pijama trocado e acomodado na grande cama macia, o sono não veio e Jensen viu o amanhecer chegar e junto com ele as mesmas ideias relacionadas ao seu amor circulavam em sua mente.

**Flash back off...**

– Muito bem pessoal! Ficou ótimo! Padalecki, você tem dez minutos para descansar.

Jared simplesmente buscou Jensen e o avistou mais afastado, sentado e olhando-o. Parecia muito concentrado. Aproximou-se sorrindo. Queria conversar, saber como o outro estava. Era sua maneira ideal para relaxar.

– Oi, amor! Você está melhor?

A voz do mais novo o tirou de seus pensamentos pecaminosos e ao perceber a presença do amado e "objeto" de desejo desde a madrugada de ontem, sorriu malicioso não escondendo o brilho luxurioso do seu olhar.

– Muito melhor. Agora que você apareceu. – Respondeu depois de um longo suspiro olhando o outro de cima a baixo.

Jared deu de ombros achando que se tratava de uma brincadeira e sentou em sua cadeira ao lado do loiro.

– Sabe, Jen, estou tão cansado! Preciso muito de uma boa ducha e uma boa noite de sono para relaxar.

Ackles se inclinou e colando os lábios no ouvido do outro, sussurrou enquanto sua mão direita apertava a coxa esquerda de Padalecki.

– Não se preocupe, baby! Você vai relaxar, e muito! Espere até chegar em casa.

Jared gargalhou. Achava que se tratava de uma brincadeira. Durante todo o dia notou os olhares do outro sobre seu corpo. Nada demais, pensava. Afinal, amavam-se e estavam juntos sob a faixada de seus casamentos. Eram um casal. É normal que sempre se olhem e sempre se busquem. No entanto, quando seu sorriso cessou e olhou novamente para o mais velho, viu que ele não sorria, pelo contrário: tinha uma expressão concentrada e apertava cada vez mais a pegada em sua coxa.

– Jen-Jen... Você está bem? – Repetiu a pergunta visivelmente perturbado com o jeito estranho de Ackles. Olhava-o sem entender a estranheza dele.

– Eu já lhe disse! Estou muito melhor agora que você apareceu.

– PADALECKI, DE VOLTA A SUA MARCA! VAMOS GRAVAR.

O grito do diretor o fez quebrar o contato visual com o amado. Antes de levantar deu um beijo leve nele e falou:

– À noite conversamos, ok? Depois volto para saber como você está. – E foi. Jensen se sentira vitorioso com a falta de jeito de Jared. E decidido, não esperaria que ele terminasse as duas cenas daquele dia. Já havia encerrado sua participação nas gravações daquele fim de tarde. Ia para casa e com a ajuda de Cliff ia por em prática o seu plano.

– Amor! Você não sabe o que te espera.

**Três horas depois...**

Jared procurara em vários lugares do set de gravações, olhara em vários Trailers, perguntou a várias pessoas e ninguém sabia para onde Jensen Ackles havia ido. E, para piorar sua preocupação, seu motorista também tinha saído e não atendia ao telefone. Há quinze minutos as gravações daquele dia se encerraram e nenhum sinal dos dois.

– Perfeito! Fui abandonado pelo meu cônjuge e meu motorista.

Um barulho de buzina chamou sua atenção e ao olhar para trás Cliff acabara de chegar e já o esperava fora do carro.

– Cliff? O que aconteceu? Você levou o Jen para casa? – Perguntou antes de entrar no carro, cuja porta o motorista segurava.

– Sim, senhor Padalecki. O senhor Ackles não estava bem e não pude avisá-lo. Não quis atrapalhá-lo a pedido dele.

– O que ele tem? Como ele está? Por que você não...

– Calma, senhor! Ele está bem e o está esperando no apartamento de vocês. – O homem respondeu pacientemente cortando a enxurrada de perguntas do mais novo.

– Cliff, acelere! Preciso saber como o Jen está.

O homem obedeceu e seguiu viagem. O moreno nem se quer imaginava que o homem era cúmplice de Jensen no que o aguardava em casa.

**Quarenta e cinco minutos depois...**

Ao abrir a porta do apartamento, Jared parou o observou. Notou que ele estava iluminado apenas por pequenas luzes vermelhas em formato de rosa. Havia uma substituindo a lâmpada convencional do abajur e outra no teto acima das escadas que levavam aos quartos.

Havia também um tapete vermelho liso e macio na porta de entrada à madeira próxima ao primeiro degrau. Hipnotizado pela beleza contida ali, avançou mais alguns passos assustando-se quando a porta fechou com um baque.

– Jen está a fim de brincar! – Pensou antes de seguir caminho em direção às escadas.

– Mas, o que é isso?

Uma corda lilás trançada com flores da mesma cor desceu a sua frente pegando o jovem desprevenido. Tinha um pequeno cartão na mesma tonalidade das flores e da corda. Pegou-o e leu.

"_Boa noite, querido! Essa é uma noite especial. Por quê? Porque você é especial para mim. Antes de subir os degraus e ir para o corredor, deixe sua jaqueta jogada ao chão. Apenas ela. Eu o aguardo ansioso"._

Ah! Esse loiro! Padalecki sorriu após ler o cartão e fez como lhe foi pedido. Retirou a jaqueta e caminhou sem pressa subindo lentamente a escada, aguardando o que viria dessa vez.

Quando subiu metade dos degraus, outra corda caiu a sua frente. Ela era verde com pequenas trepadeiras trançadas harmoniosamente, formando um belo cacho reluzente. Havia outro bilhete. O jovem o pegou e leu ainda mais curioso.

"_Você está indo bem, meu amor! Essa é uma noite de magnetismo e sedução. Por quê? Porque só você me seduz com esse seu jeitinho único. Antes de ir para o corredor e seguir para o nosso quarto, retire a camisa. Você não perde por esperar!_

Jared estava mais que amando aquela brincadeira e pensava consigo em como Ackles era envolvente. Sempre o reteve de todas as formas possíveis. Sempre o amou de uma maneira verdadeira e única. Também amava-o assim.

Após retirar a camisa deixando o peito desnudo, continuou o percurso aguardando a próxima carta. Venceu o lance de escadas e andou pelo corredor escuro parando antes de abrir a porta do quarto de casal para apanhar uma pequena cesta de vime posta na porta. Ela tinha sua alça trançada com fita e flores azul-claro pontuada por um cartão no meio de um cacho. Abriu-o.

"_Você está quase em meus braços, meu querido! Falta pouco! Está ansioso? Eu estou. Ansioso por você! Por quê? Porque farei maravilhas com você. Retire o cinto, o sapato, e as meias antes de entrar no quarto. Você não vai se arrepender"._

E mais uma vez fez o que lhe foi pedido. Seu corpo já mostrava sinais de excitação. Um volume considerável se formava em suas calças. Sabia que se amariam. Sentia isso. Porém, não imaginava o que o outro estava aprontando.

Ao abrir a porta notou que o quarto estava iluminado apenas por uma luz vermelha no abajur de um dos criados-mudos. A mesma cor usada na sala de estar. Avistou antes de fechar a porta outra cestinha de vime. Tinha a alça trançada com brilhantes fitas vermelhas e adornada por delicadas e perfumadas rosas da mesma cor. Ao centro, outro cartão.

"_Venha para mim, amado! Finalmente eu te farei relaxar. Sei como você está precisando e também sei o que nós dois estamos precisando. Simplesmente porque te amo. Retire a calça jeans e o relógio e entre apenas de boxer! Aguardo-o do outro lado da porta do banheiro._

E, ao retirar a peça de roupa e o acessório restante, Jared seguiu caminho ao banheiro e abrindo a porta devagar se deparou com a deliciosa visão de "seu Jen" dentro de uma banheira cheia de espumas, sentado com os braços no encosto da cerâmica próximo a uma garrafa de champanhe em um pequeno balde cheio de gelo em um pequeno banquinho branco, próximo a pia. Ele sorriu e disse compassadamente:

– Boa noite, Pada! A brincadeira vai começar!

* * *

><p>Boa noite!<p>

Faz tempo que não escrevo uma one-shot. Espero que gostem e comentem. Não preciso dizer a importãncia dos rewies, preciso?

Amanhã vou postar o segundo e último capítulo desta fic e mais um capítulo de Almas acorrentadas. Segunda-feira postarei Sweet August.

Beijos!


	2. Chapter 2

Capítulo 2 – Segunda fase da brincadeira

Quando Jared entrou no banheiro, percebeu-o na penumbra iluminado apenas pela chama de uma vela aromática em formato de coração.

O box estava aberto e nele havia um pequeno incensário de cor neon, cujos incensos exalavam o cheiro de flores do campo.

A pequena janela próxima ao chuveiro estava aberta e deixava passar a brisa fria do fim de tarde, arrepiando a pele, enaltecendo o cheiro que adentrava suas narinas.

E na banheira, Jensen tinha o tórax e os braços expostos enquanto seu corpo estava imerso na densa espuma. Ao lado, em um banquinho próximo a pia, uma garrafa de champanhe gelado, mergulhado em um balde com gelo os aguardava ao tilintar de duas pequenas taças de cristais sobre o chão frio. Elas balançavam conforme a intensidade da brisa que circulava o ambiente.

– Boa noite, Pada a brincadeira vai começar!

Ao proferir as palavras levantou-se com a sutileza de um felino que espreita a sua presa. Seu corpo forte e macio era emoldurado pelo brilho da espuma que jazia em sua pele nua. Seus olhos verde-esmeralda brilhavam como os de um gato à meia luz. Aproximava-se do outro carregando consigo um picador de gelo.

– Je-Jen... Para que é isso? - Perguntou assustado enquanto suas costas tocaram a porta depois que se afastou do loiro ficando prensado entre ela e Jensen.

– Calma! Não vou te morder, amor! - Sussurrou em seu ouvido.

Ackles aproximou-se mais do corpo do amado tocando a peça íntima do outro com a peça fina de ferro puro. Segurava o cabo de madeira com graça enquanto deslizava-o na lateral do tecido cortando-o, expondo a nudez e excitação do moreno.

– Agora sim! Você está perfeito!

Segurou-o pela mão, guiou-o a banheira e o fez entrar. Pousou o picador dentro do balde e ergueu as duas taças para que o amante as segurasse. Desenroscou a rolha do champanhe e serviu. ao receber sua taça, olhou fundo nos olhos de Jared e ao erguê-la propôs um bride:

– Brinde comigo, Jay! Brindemos a nós dois e ao que vamos fazer essa noite e eu garanto, vai ser muito prazeroso!

Um arrepio percorreu o corpo do mais novo que após brindar, tomou o líquido aos poucos enquanto Jensen bebera de uma só vez e o observava de modo sedutor.

– O que você acha... - Jared foi cortado abruptamente.

– Não estamos aqui para conversar, Pada! Não ainda!

Seu tom foi autoritário. Retirou o cálice da mão do moreno pousando-o no piso, ao lado do seu. Em seguida, sentou sobre o membro do amante. Beijou-o. E, à medida que o beijo se intensificava rebolava e o prendia entre suas pernas.

Jared achava que explodiria de tanta excitação.

– Você está tão acostumado a ser o macho alfa, não é amor? - A pergunta foi sussurrada enquanto intensificava os movimentos despudorados sobre o baixo ventre do cônjuge.

– Ah! Meu bem! Mas, hoje vai ser beeeeeeeeeeeem diferente!

Rebolava apoiando o peso no baixo ventre do mais jovem. Nem de longe o machucava, pois os sons luxuriosos que saiam da boca dele demonstravam outra coisa. Prazer!

– Está gostando, não está? Pois vai ficar melhor!

Ainda no colo do amado segurou o membro dele e começou um vai e vem frenético, firme e constante.

– Jen... Ah! Amor!

Balbuciava palavras desconexas enquanto o loiro o atiçava aumentando cada vez mais a pressão e agilidade nos movimentos.

– Você quer mais? Ok, baby!

Soltou a pegada e virou de costas para ele roçando seu traseiro no volume de Padalecki, sentindo-o arfar e gemer mais alto. Seu amor se aproximava do ápice.

– Isso amor! Goza para mim!

Continuava atiçando-o. suas costas coladas ao abdômen dele, seu traseiro acariciando despudoradamente o membro pulsante e suas mãos como quem ganha vida própria apertando-lhe com firmeza as coxas torneadas.

– AH!

Jared gozou com um grito rouco. De olhos fechados gozou forte vertendo seu líquido branco, misturando-o a espuma brilhante, sentindo os músculos relaxarem e a dormência invadir seus sentidos.

Ackles o envolveu pelo pescoço, sentando novamente sobre seu colo e beijando-o calmamente. Mas, ainda estava excitado. Ele não estava nem mesmo perto de gozar.

– Agora é a minha vez de ter alívio, amor!

Ao ouvir aquilo Jared abriu os olhos e o olhou curioso.

– Vire de costas, Jay! - Pediu carinhoso.

Jensen então o afastou em direção a borda da frente da banheira apoiando o tórax e os braços dele no encosto reservado a cabeça.

– Agora, relaxe!

Estendeu o braço e pegou um pequeno vidro em cima da prateleira perto da banheira. Lambuzou seus dedos ensaboados com o líquido. Era lubrificante.

– Vou ser cuidadoso. Eu prometo!

Então inseriu o primeiro dedo na entrada apertada do amado que gemeu alto jogando a cabeça para trás, enquanto o loiro ia e vinha.

Depois, o segundo dedo teve o mesmo destino, então o terceiro e o moreno se jogava escandalosamente para trás fazendo os dedos deslizarem cada vez mais fundo dentro de si.

Jensen o notando preparado retirou os três dedos e substituiu pelo seu membro rígido, pulsante e volumoso.

– Jen... Jen... AH!

Padalecki gritava, gemia e rebolava. Amava tudo naquele loiro. Amava-o e durante esses seis anos de cumplicidade ele só fora o passivo uma vez, pois ambos eram virgens em relação a homens quando se conheceram. Padalecki sempre comandava, sempre ditava as regras na cama. No entanto, nesse fim de tarde Ackles resolveu que seria diferente. A caça devoraria o caçador.

– Mais... Mais! - Gemia!

– Como mais? Assim?

Ackles ficou de joelhos, soltou as bordas da banheira, segurou firme em sua cintura e passou a estocá-lo mais rápido apertando firme a cintura dele para mantê-lo no lugar enquanto ia e vinha em seu corpo lançando-o vez ou outra para frente devido a força do movimento.

– Ah! Ah! Jen! – Gritava consumido pelo prazer. Estava indefeso diante da luxúria ao qual era possuído.

– Vou... Ficar louco... Com você gri- gritando assim! - Falava em meio a ofegos tamanho o prazer que sentia!

– Amo... você! Jen!

Sim, era verdade. Amava-o e a recíproca era verdadeira.

– Não mais do que eu, meu Pada!

Ao pronunciar as palavras inclinou-se sobre ele segurando firme o seu membro e o masturbando de acordo com a velocidade de suas estocadas.

– AH! – Era impossível o jovem não gritar mais.

Após mais vinte minutos de gemidos, gritos desesperados, pedidos por mais e declarações de amor por parte de ambos, os dois chegaram ao ápice juntos. Jensen pela primeira vez e Jared pela segunda. Porém, o loiro queria mais. Virou o mais novo em direção a si, apoiando-o nos braços. Ele tinha os olhos fechados e respirava com dificuldade.

– Amor, eu te machuquei? - Jensen perguntou preocupado.

Silêncio!

– Por favor, Jay! Fale alguma coisa?

Jared abriu seus belos olhos azul-esverdeado fitando o olhar preocupado do homem que amava antes de responder:

– Eu te amo!

Caso o mais velho esperasse alguma reclamação, alguma demonstração de descontentamento ou irritação por ele ter sido o ativo, isso não veio e a resposta do amado o pegou desprevenido e como resposta beijou-o longamente. Depois, o ajudou a sair da banheira e caminharam juntos até o box. Quando a ducha fria os limpou de toda a espuma, Jensen segurou Jared pelas mãos guiando-o a cama. Olhavam-se e caminhavam sem pressa. Deitou-o gentilmente sobre a cama king Size enquanto lhe acariciava os cabelos.

– Agora eu vou cuidar de suas costas. Vire de bruços, baby! Vou lhe fazer uma massagem.

Já era noite. Não havia mais a brisa vespertina. Em seu lugar o frio da noite entrava pela janela aberta do quarto semiescuro. O loiro sentou sobre as nádegas do moreno e com as mãos lambuzadas em óleo cânfora, iniciou uma massagem relaxante no corpo sob o seu, alternando movimentos rítmicos em um balé constante com suas mãos que ora subiam, ora desciam. Escorregava-as também pelos braços musculosos, os ombros largos e o pescoço delineado de Jared. Sentia seu membro ganhar vida novamente. Afinal, quem disse que a brincadeira acabara? A terceira e última fase seria o game over.

– Jen? O que está fazendo? - Perguntou quando sentiu o amado sair de cima de si cinco minutos após o início da massagem.

Não obteve resposta. Virou-se lentamente e viu que ele estava em pé, próximo a cama, observando-o deitado de bruços. Viu o mesmo brilho pecaminoso que vira quando foi possuído.

– Jen! O que é isso que você está segurando?

Perguntou quando percebeu um estranho objeto na mão de Ackles.

Silêncio! Ackles continuava imóvel e olhando-o profundamente.

– Espere! Isso são...

– Algemas, Jay! Vamos para o game over!

* * *

><p>Boa noite!<p>

Surgiu a ideia de uma terceira e última fase da brincadeira.

Obrigada pelos seus rewies e hoje a noite eu os respondo, ok?

Espero que comentem o capítulo 2 e continuem acompanhando, pois amanhã a noite postarei o terceiro e último capítulo.

Beijos!


	3. Chapter 3

Capítulo 3 - Game over!

- Jensen! Você enlouqueceu?

Jared perguntou um pouco assustado, mas não negava que sentia-se bastante excitado com a ideia de estar indefeso e a disposição daquele loiro insaciável.

- É claro que eu enlouqueci! Devia está completamente louco por não ter tido antes a ideia de "torturá-lo" na cama! - À medida que falava caminhava em direção ao outro sem tirar os olhos dele.

- Jen! Vamos com calma! Eu...

- Shhh! Silêncio, meu querido! Eu só quero ouvir sua voz quando estiver gritando de prazer.

Falou compassado enquanto subia sorrateiramente na cama e inclinava-se em direção ao amante.

Clic!

O barulho do metal ecoou pelo quarto. Jensen tomou um pulso de cada vez de Jared e contornou as algemas, deixando-o preso com as mãos para frente. Em seguida, deitou os braços dele para trás enroscando a algema em um feixe de ferro fixado no encosto do móvel apenas para a ocasião. Depois, fechou-o com uma pequena chave prateada.

Padalecki olhava apreensivo para o amante. Estava deitado sobre a cama, com os braços esticados e relaxados sobre o colchão macio. Mas, a maneira que fora imobilizado deixava apenas um pequeno espaço entre seus braços, o suficiente para não incomodá-lo ou dificultar sua respiração.

Ackles deslizou a pequena chave pelo peito do moreno lhe causando arrepios. Guardou-a dentro do criado mudo, levantando apenas para trazer os utensílios necessários àquela brincadeira.

- Já volto! Vou apenas pegar o arsenal para torturá-lo. – Falou com um sorriso safado.

Voltou ao banheiro e pegou o balde com gelo e champanhe e o picador. Pegou também um vidro com chocolate líquido que guardara na parte interna do espelho e o lubrificante deixado ao lado da banheira.

- Lindo! Você é uma visão mais que perfeita, meu Pada!

Falou encostado à porta do banheiro segurando os objetos enquanto seus olhos observavam o corpo do amado na penumbra perdendo-se no aglomerado de músculo naquele homem tão seu.

O loiro ao aproximar-se deixou os utensílios sobre o criado mudo. Pegou o picador de gelo e o vidro com chocolate líquido. Subiu na cama e sentou sobre os quadris de Jared que estava completamente duro só em imaginar o que o amado faria com ele submisso daquele jeito.

- Vejo que você está bem animadinho, não é? Não se preocupe! Vou aliviá-lo.

Sua voz era um sussurro descompassado e quando o vento frio da noite atravessou a janela, o ambiente ganhou um tom ainda mais sensual, mas não tanto quanto aquele loiro apimentado.

Lentamente, Jensen desenroscou o vidro, mergulhou o picador de gelo no chocolate líquido e cremoso deslizando pelo tórax do moreno em uma trilha começando por cada um dos mamilos, descendo pelo abdômen definido, chegando finalmente ao membro ereto no qual despejou uma quantidade generosa da substância.

- Adoro chocolate! Quero saber o gosto dele misturado ao seu!

Falou próximo ao ouvido do cônjuge. Depois, desceu beijando-o na bochecha direita, os lábios, o pescoço e finalmente chegando aos mamilos. Lambeu o esquerdo vagarosamente, retirando o chocolate e fez o mesmo com o direito. Padalecki arfava e gemia sentindo como se a língua do amante queimasse a sua pele.

- Hum! Uma delícia! Quero mais!

Depositou mais chocolate, mas dessa vez em um mamilo por vez. Começou pelo esquerdo enquanto o direito era pressionado pelos dedos habilidosos do loiro.

- AH! AH!

- Música para os meus ouvidos. – Comentou depois de afastar seus lábios gulosos do mamilo mordiscado voltando à sua importante tarefa.

- JEN! AH!

Sim, gritava, pois sentia muito prazer. Seu membro a algum tempo rígido, clamava por alívio. No entanto, ele não vinha. Jensen empenhava-se cada vez mais em sugar os mamilos de Jared. Sugava, lambia e mordia de leve mudando de um para o outro alternando também a pressão com os dedos. Realmente havia empenho em sua tortura ao mais novo.

- Grita, amor! Grita mais!

- Por... Por favor! Jen! Preciso... De alívio. AH!

Misturava o som dos seus gritos aos sons de seus ofegos. Ah! Como amava aquele homem! O que ele fazia com seu corpo ensandecia sua mente. Não havia dor, violência ou brutalidade. Pelo contrário. Era torturado por prazer, carinho e gentileza, tanta, que o moreno já nem tinha seus olhos abertos. Suas vistas desfocadas não lhe permitiam enxergar o foco das coisas, o frio que outrora lhe arrepiava a pele jazia sob a quentura que o envolvia.

- Eu te amo tanto, Pada! Tanto!

Declarou-se e no mesmo momento em que segurara firme a cintura do outro e descera sua língua sobre o abdômen forte lambendo o chocolate espalhado, chegando ao baixo ventre e encontrando o membro ereto repleto da substância caramelada.

- Vou te aliviar, meu amor!

Abocanhou o membro de Jared o máximo que pode ouvindo um grito ecoar pelo quarto.

- AH!

Segurou-o pelos quadris e iniciou uma sucessão de movimentos apenas com os lábios. Sugava, ia e vinha, lambia, roçava os dentes na glande... Uma loucura! O mais novo nem tinha noção dos sons que saiam de sua boca e Jensen tão pouco se preocupava se alguém os escutava.

- VAI! RÁPIDO!

Coitado de Padalecki! O amante ora diminuía a velocidade, ora aumentava instigando-o cada vez mais ao prazer. Não podia nem mesmo inclinar os quadris para frente, pois Ackles o prendia à cama mantendo firme a pegada em seus quadris. Movia minimante os braços, queria poder envolvê-los no pescoço dele e puxá-lo mais para si. No entanto, tudo o que podia fazer era gritar e manter os olhos fechados em uma van tentativa de relaxar.

- Eu... Eu vou... Vou...

Jensen sabia o que ele queria dizer. Aumentou a pressão sentindo o gosto do pré-gozo. Afastou os lábios e segurou o membro pela base. Manipulava-o ajudando padalecki a gozar pela terceira vez.

- JEN! - Relaxou completamente ao gritar o nome do loiro finalizando o gozo.

O moreno respirava descompassado e abria os olhos lentamente. Encarou um par de olhos verde-esmeralda quando suas vistas finalmente encontraram foco.

- Nunca pensei em uma noite como essa! - Falou devagar encarando-o.

- Meu Jay, ainda não é game over!

- O quê?

Jared estava saciado, feliz e exausto. Muuuuuuuito exausto.

- Você acha que eu posso ficar assim? - Jensen apontou para seu membro ereto e pulsante - Não acha que é justo que eu seja aliviado? - Sua pergunta era completamente maliciosa.

- Mas Jen...

Os lábios do mais novo foram tomados por um beijo calmo, intenso e molhado. Beijava-o enquanto pegava o vidro com lubrificante que trouxera do banheiro. Distraia-o enquanto seus dedos eram devidamente lambuzados.

- Hummm! - O outro gemeu quando sentiu um dedo intruso novamente inserido em sua entrada.

- Ah! Tão apertadinho! E só para mim! – Falou entre os beijos.

Com um pouco mais de movimentos, inseriu o segundo dedo. O jovem não sentia tanto o incômodo inicial devido a ter sido possuído na banheira. O terceiro dedo foi adicionado. Doeu um pouco e o moreno se remexeu desconfortável.

- Calma! Calma! Vai melhorar!

Olhava para o rosto dele enquanto lhe sussurrava palavras de conforto. Perdeu-se em sua contemplação. Seu amado respirava pela boca e emitia sons descompassados, os olhos novamente fechados, a cabeça inclinava para trás e sua expressão de prazer pontuava ainda mais as bochechas de vermelho e a longa e lisa cabeleira molhada de suor. Observava-o e mantinha constante os movimentos com os três dedos. Adorava o prazer que sabia causar nele. Enlouquecia com sua entrega.

- Agora vai ficar melhor, baby!

Como o feixe estava anexado ao metal vasado do encosto da cama, os braços algemados de Jared podiam ser movimentados para as laterais. Foi o que Jensen fez.

Virou o moreno para o lado esquerdo deixando-o de costas para si. Depois, com o braço direito abraçou-o pela cintura por baixo do corpo e com o braço esquerdo ergueu uma das pernas dele tendo assim o angulo certo para a sua entrada. Penetrou-o devagar.

- Jen!

Gemeu quando sentiu o membro do mais velho penetrá-lo novamente.

- Ah, Jay! Que delícia é amar você!

Começou a estocá-lo. Inicialmente ia devagar, com carinho, mas depois aumentou a velocidade e o ritmo, estocando-o com força, erguendo cada vez mais a perna que segurava, indo cada vez mais forte, mais fundo e para "incendiar" ainda mais seus corpos, soltou a perna de Jared pondo a mão no balde com o champanhe. Pegou uma pedra grande de gelo alisando lentamente o sexo do mais novo que se encontrava rígido.

- JEN!

Gritou, era muita tortura para seu corpo. Fora chupado, mordiscado e possuído. Gozara quatro vezes e gozaria a quinta.

- AH! AH!

Sua garganta doía de tanto que gritava e Jensen estava em estado de alfa. Aquele homem grande, sex e tão amado estava a mais de duas horas sob seu domínio, sendo vítimas de seus instintos selvagens, instintos esses que explodiam mais e mais dentro de si porque aquele que ele possuía era o homem que amava e talvez por isso perdeu o controle da situação e acabou "torturando-o" mais do que gostaria.

- Calma, amor! O gelo já está derretendo.

Em menos de um minuto não havia mais gelo, apenas um lado do lençol molhado. Ackles então retirou-se do moreno apenas para virá-lo novamente para si, segurou as coxas dele expondo sua entrada e voltou a penetrá-lo. Ambos estavam próximos a chegar ao ápice, sabiam.

Retirou os braços dele do feixe de metal e abaixou para abraçar Jared e erguê-lo lentamente. Cruzou os braços dele em seu pescoço. Assim, teve o moreno sentado sobre o colo algemado com os braços em seu pescoço. Segurou-o pela cintura e continuou a estocá-lo como antes.

- Agora, sim! Você vai gozar junto comigo!

Sim! A pedra de gelo em seu membro apressara seu êxtase.

- Jen! Jen! Jen! – Suspirava as palavras do amante incapaz de gritar devido ao cansaço e ardência em sua garganta.

Explodiram juntos em um gozo forte, avassalador.

- Eu te amo tanto, Ackles!

O mais novo falou com os olhos serrados, porém olhando fixamente para o outro antes de apagar e cair em um sono profundo.

Jensen segurava-o pelas costas vendo a cabeça dele pendendo para trás. Deitou-o novamente retirando os braços dele de seu pescoço. Abriu as algemas e libertou-o.

- Meu amor! Você está bem?

Preocupado, tocou a testa dele com a mão. Não havia sinais de febre. Olhou cada parte do seu corpo. Não havia sangramento ou machucado. Não o ferira. Apenas o amou de uma maneira louca e infame levando o homem amado à exaustão.

- Meu gigante amado! Meu Pada!

Levantou, foi ao closet e pegou um lençol cobrindo a parte molhada pelo gelo derretido. Depois, pegou uma boxer, o pijama dele e o vestiu. Fechou as janelas do quarto e acomodou os objetos usados na pequena mesa no meio do quarto e após vestir-se, observou as horas no relógio de pulso: passava das dez da noite.

- Boa noite, meu amor! Não esqueça o quanto eu te amo!

E deitou, envolvendo o corpo do mais novo sobre o seu e cobrindo os dois. Apagou a luz vermelha do abajur e adormeceu ao lado do amado deixando o champanhe esquecido sobre a mesinha e a conversa que teria com ele para o dia seguinte.

**No dia seguinte...**

Sentiu a claridade sob o seu rosto suspirando profundamente. Lembrou da noite passada e da surpresa que lhe fora reservada. Sorriu antes mesmo de abrir os olhos.

Ao tentar girar o corpo sentiu um incômodo em uma parte específica do seu corpo. Desistiu de levantar.

"_Jen, definitivamente você ficou louco"_

Pensou relembrando as cenas da louca noite de amor que tivera.

- Que bom que acordou, amor! – Jensen falou carinhoso fechando as cortinas para esconder o excesso de claridade sentando-se depois ao lado do outro.

Jared abriu os olhos lentamente e fitou o rosto do loiro sorrindo.

- O que deu em você, hein? Pode me explicar o que foi aquilo ontem à noite?

Ackles fingiu-se de indignado.

- Você não gostou da minha surpresa? Magoei!

O moreno gargalhou. Tentou levantar e se acomodar ao encosto da cama sozinho, mas precisou ser ajudado pelo amado que em seguida lhe explicou detalhadamente a origem de sua "brincadeira".

- Até o Cliff está metido nisso? Jen, Jen... Você sabe mesmo como armar uma surpresa. – comentou após ouvir as explicações do outro.

Estava feliz, embora surpreso quando soube que a pedido de Jensen, Cliff fora o responsável pela trilha de bilhetes até o momento da brincadeira.

- Só me diga que gostou! – Havia uma súplica no olhar do mais velho.

Jared o puxou para mais perto de si e apoiando a cabeça em seu ombro, comentou carinhosamente:

- eu te amo! E, o que você fez foi diferente, mas não menos especial.

Ackles o apertou mais em seus braços transpassando todo seus sentimentos, sua devoção quando o mais novo se afastou comentando assustado:

- Jen! Passa de uma da tarde! As gravações, O diretor...

- Calma, amado! Eu pensei em tudo. Antes das seis da manhã liguei para o diretor e disse que você acordou ardendo em febre e com enxaqueca e não havia a menor chance de que eu fosse. Afinal, todos sabem que preciso cuidar do meu amor principalmente quando está doente. – Beijou levemente os lábios do cônjuge.

- Você pensa mesmo em tudo, amor! – Abraçou-o e permaneceram assim por longos minutos.

A tarde seguiu e a noite chegou e entre conversar, músicas românticas e risadas brincalhonas, os dois desfrutaram da companhia um do outro.

A brincadeira tinha acabado. Mas, ela foi apenas uma demonstração do grande sentimento que esses homens alimentavam um pelo outro; carinho, companheirismo, amizade e principalmente... Amor!

**FIM!**

* * *

><p>Boa noite!<p>

Desculpem-me pela demora, mas a culpa foi da inspiração.  
>Prometo responder a todos os rewies amanhã. Não me abandonem.<br>Sexta-feira sairá mais um capítulo da fic Almas acorrentadas e segunda-feira de Sweet august.

Beijos!

* * *

><p><strong>Respondendo aos rewies:<strong>

**Sol Padackles -** Que bom que gostou, Sol! Espero que tenha gostado da cena na banheira, pois é aprimeira vez que escrevo cenas provocantes e apimentadas, já que sou adebta ao estilo romântico, mas confesso que foi bom escrever uma cena de amor diferente. Beijos!

**Cassammy -** Hello, Casammy! Hope you enjoyed, since the intention was to create a well-stirred Jensen and "falling" upon your beloved.  
>Kisses, my friend!<p>

**Victória winchester, Pérola fics, wingradle e Totosay de cueca, obrigada pelos seus rewies inspiradores e cheios de elogios. Espero que a Ana Ackles tenha gostado do presente. Foi feito com muito carinho.**

Beijos e mais uma vez obrigada a todos que me apoiaram em mais uma fic.


End file.
